


Counselor

by winterhats



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Sex Talk, Silly, Suggestive Themes, both takane and ayano are stupid, post-STR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhats/pseuds/winterhats
Summary: It's here when Takane realizes she has been cornered into a boy talk.(Takane and Ayano talk about, um, things!). [Request]





	Counselor

**Author's Note:**

> I got this request and it was so funny I couldn't not immediately write about it.
> 
> Featuring Ayano and Takane. Both are trying their best.

"What are you playing?"

Takane, slightly confused at the sudden interest, simply stares back at Ayano.

She's been sitting next to her in the couch for about two minutes now, in complete silence, but Takane happened to be too engrossed in her game to even consider how odd that actually was. So, like a fool, she answers casually, "Oh, just this stupid game– I've been in the mood to play it since it ended up staying here after we moved out, so I'm kinda taking the chance now, I guess."

Of course, with "we", she means Haruka. And with "chance" she means, they're visiting the hideout today. She rambles a little more than necessary (she's not sure why), not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Ah," Ayano nods emptyly. "I see."

And then they fall silent.

Takane nods back, still not looking at her. Well. If she hadn't been aware of the awkwardness earlier, she sure is now.

Yeah, Ayano was being a little weird. Just ominously sitting there, silent– it wasn't like her, so Takane, ever the worrywart, was quick to feel the concern creeping up on her.

Her mind goes to Haruka and Shintaro; they went to the store not long ago. The rest of the Dan wasn't home, either– it was a quartet only thing, it seemed.

Basically, she's alone with Ayano at the moment, and _Ayano is being weird._ So perhaps– if something was bothering her, good old Ene-chan could help with it?

_Alright,_ she thought, when the screen flashed the end of the round. _I made up my mind. Guess it's therapy time._

So, putting on her best smile as to seem casual, Takane looks away from the TV, "Everything alright, Ayano-chan? You seem a bit off. Anything I can help with?"

Ayano blinks back at her, the blankness in her expression not shifting at all. At the sight of it, Takane was already playing out the situation in her head; she asks Ayano if she's okay, she says she's fine, she'll insist, Ayano won't budge, and then Shintaro and Haruka will arrive and the conversation will be left off there.

With Ayano it's always like that, anyway. She has the damn habit of bottling up her feelings, after all. Hm, maybe she should call her out on it if she doesn't wanna talk? Well, it's not like she wants to _force_ her, but only to let her know that whenever she _is_ ready to talk about whatever is upsetting her, Takane will be there to listen to matter what, and–

Suddenly, a question pops out of Ayano's mouth, "Are you a virgin, Takane-san?"

Just as cheerfully as before, Takane simply turns her head to lean in with her ear, as if she hadn't heard properly (because Ayano _couldn't have said_ what _she thinks she heard her say)_, and keeps a steady smile, "Excuse me?"

With her lips pressed into a line, Ayano firmly nods, as if to confirm that yes, indeed, she had said what she thought she heard her say. In spite of that, and how it made the situation actually take form in Takane's mind, Ayano (un)helpfully re-words her question, "I'm asking if you've ever had sex."

"WH–"

"SORRY!" Ayano interrupts her before she could properly freak out, _finally_ showing signs of being herself and getting embarrassed. She buries her blushed face in her hands, "I – I'm sorry. I don't even know what I was thinking, simply blurting out something like that. So rude. I'm an idiot. Forgive me, but _please, do answer me–_"

"Wait, wait–"

Obviously, Takane was completely baffled. Ayano does shut up as soon as she speaks up, but the other girl needs to take a moment. She looks down, trying to properly let herself process the situation she's in right now, as Ayano awkwardly cleared her throat. She's nodding again too, probably silently agreeing that yeah, it's okay Takane is taking a second to take this in.

So, eventually, Takane does snap back to reality. And when she does, she says, "Okay, what the fuck."

"T – that's understandable," Ayano says under her breath, still red faced. "I – I was just... curious about a few things a – and– ...well! "Takane-san's my mature senpai, and she moved in with her boyfriend not long ago~" is what I thought. So that's why I asked, but I completely understand if it's–"

Ayano continues rambling about how disrespectful she was, and how perhaps she's breaking boundaries and making her uncomfortable and just overall spitting out even more apologies, but in the meantime, Takane's mind had gone to a loading logo. She's the mature senpai that recently moved in with her boyfriend, isn't she? It makes her sound incredibly grown up. Suddenly, she felt a little bashful despite the already mortifying situation.

"Okay, uh– well," Takane nervously changes her position on the couch, to sit criss-crossed in Ayano's direction. On her part, Ayano had her legs tucked underneath her, also sitting in her direction. Takane sighed, "I'm– uh, flattered? I guess? That you think of me that way? I'm nearly not as mature as you may think, though, so..."

"Ah," Ayano visibly deflates in disappointment, and slight confusion, "So Takane-san _is_ a virgin?"

At the sudden back pedal to the conversation, Takane blushes furiously, snapping, "Wh – what's with that!? What did I say to make you get to that conclusion!?"

"Um, about not being as mature as I think you are– wait, so you_ aren't_ a virgin?"

"Oh my _god._"

Takane leans back against the arm of the couch, exasperated already. She presses her lips together, trying her best not to lash out at her, because knowing Ayano she's probably been obsessing over this for a while.

And Ayano wasn't only being insistent, she was _not_ saying "forget I said anything!" or something of the sort that would be typical of Ayano, so that and the nervousness she clearly carried with her, convinced Takane that she probably had to answer the poor girl. Despite how embarrassing it may be.

And– really, in a subject like this, she may actually... be of help. Seriously, this is Ayano she's talking to. If she's asking this because she's been "curious about some things", then Takane wants to help her. She's– she's the mature senpai, god dammit. Act like it!

With all of that in mind, she sighs, and avoiding eye contact with all her might, Takane quietly growls out, "I – I... no, I'm not."

Ayano's silent, making her even more flustered by the second. _Say something, seriously!_

Eventually, Ayano leans in, and mutters, "...With Haruka-san?"

_Well, who the heck else could it be?!_ is what Takane would've _loved_ to say, but she didn't want to yell at her. So she limits herself with a weak, "...Yeah."

Ayano whispers an "oh", but she didn't look anywhere near surprised. If anything, she only looked determined. That made Takane feel worried for her own composure in the conversation, rather than Ayano's.

"When?" her friend suddenly asks, and Takane dies a little more in the inside. She whines,

"Aghhh.... I don't _know!_ All the time, I guess!"

"Oh, I–" Ayano looks away, smiling nervously. "I was– I was asking since when. Not how often."

Takane slaps herself on her forehead. Ayano quickly holds up her hands in panic, "S – sorry! My fault! I was just being nosy with that one question. Forgive me."

"Are the things "you were curious about" about my relationship or about something personal!? Because if the answer is my relationship, I'll leave!"

Ayano immediately shakes her head, full on panic mode, "No! Sorry! Please stay, I'm desperate!"

She locked her hands together in plead, and looked up at her with puppy eyes. Takane had no actual intention of leaving, but the puppy eyes still did the trick. She groans,

"_God,_ okay, whatever. Why are you even asking me these things? Not that I don't want to help, but..." her eyes slowly widen in surprise as she actually starts going over the only possible reason why Ayano's asking this in the first place. Takane shudders.

Ayano does have a partner. So for her to be asking about this, it meant she was thinking about it– probably because she wanted to do it, right? And she was going to ask her for advice, right?

It's here when Takane realizes she has been cornered into a boy talk. And what makes it even worse, is that the boy in question is Kisaragi Shintaro. And the talk, is about sex.

How does she escape this situation.

Of course that Ayano sees the realization on Takane's face, because she embarrassingly winces at the sight of the change of expression. Takane, now looking at the world as meaningless and empty, simply says, "Oh."

Possibly understanding why this was so awkward, Ayano finally says, "I understand if you don't want to talk about it... I – I just– I'd rather talk to someone experienced and that I trust than resort to–" she pauses, and let out a tired sigh, "the internet."

Ayano talked a bit longer about how she'll still understand if she doesn't feel comfortable talking about this, but Takane was too moved to even listen to her. First– she goes and tells her she sees her as this mature person, and now she's saying that she trusts her, even with embarrassing issues like this one. She felt her heart squeezing inside her chest.

So, with a reassuring smile that surprisingly wasn't forced, Takane gives her a nod, "Okay. Wh... what do you want to know?"

Seemingly euphoric, Ayano's eyes sparkled, "Really, we can talk about it?!"

"Y – yeah, no problem," she crosses her arms, trying to seem casual about it. A _mature_ person doesn't lose composure during some dumb talk about sex, after all. She needed to live up to Ayano's expectations of her!

...Though, the only person she has ever talked about sex with is– _well, Haruka._ But since he's her partner maybe that doesn't count? She has never discussed it with anyone else, really. Has _Haruka_ talked about it to anyone else? Don't guys... brag about stuff like that? Has Haruka... ever felt like bragging about it? To _Shintaro,_ of all people? She winces slightly at the thought of Haruka and Shintaro having a similar conversation to the one she and Ayano are having right now–

_"REALLY? WITH TAKANE? WHEN?"_

_"Oh~ All the time~"_

_"I was asking since when, not how often!"_

Takane desperately shakes the thoughts away. No. She's not even going to think about it.  
  
(Though, she _is_ going to end up asking Haruka when they're alone later).

As she mentally derailed, Ayano mercilessly shoots her first question, "Is it good?"

"...Huh."

"_Is it good?_" Ayano repeats, her blush and embarrassment not being able to stop her. "Movies and books make it look like this– very magical thing. Is it actually that way?"

"God, Ayano-chan," Takane can't help but laugh. "Of course it's not like in movies or books, jeez."

"So it's bad?"

"I – I didn't say that," the laugh is quick to die down, it seemed. "It's just, clearly romanticized in media. Real life is. Um, more awkward?"

Ayano seemed to rejoice at the news, "Really!? It's _supposed_ to be awkward!?"

That was... weird.

She doesn't know why that would make Ayano so happy (she was practically glimmering), but Takane decides to let it slide. Ignoring the odd behaviour, she moves her head like she can't decide between shaking it and nodding, "I mean. At least the first few times, I guess?"

Ayano continued nodding excitedly, repeating "yes, yes, the first times~", until Takane adds (looking away, and speaking with slight fondness she couldn't help), "But... the awkwardness is very worth it if, um, you're with the right person."

She clears her throat in embarrassment to the words she just spoke, and lightly plays with her hair. She's read horror stories about first times, but she supposed nearly not everyone is as lucky as she is to be with the love of your life from the beginning, and have him be such a tender and caring person. Takane sucks in her lips when she realizes she may be smiling.

Though said smile immediately falls apart when she sees how miserable Ayano looked now. Like her soul had been sucked out of her body.

"A – Ayano-chan!?"

"Ah, so it _is_ supposed to be good..." she sounded absolutely hollow, and her face was suddenly emotionless. "It's not supposed to hurt, is it?"

"H – hurt?" Takane blinks at her, and slowly shakes her head. Ayano sinks even further into her apparent misery. "Well... no, it's not supposed to hurt? If it hurts then it's probably because– you aren't... _uh._"

God, is there any way to avoid making her say this out loud? Like reading her mind or something?

Nevermind, that would be endlessly worse. She thought maybe if she went quiet, Ayano would figure out the rest by herself, but judging by the confused face she kept displaying, she guessed she had no choice but to actually say it.

Takane sighs, and speaks through gritted teeth, "It's probably because you aren't– err... wet enough."

God, she really couldn't find a nastier way to word it, huh?

Ayano's face immediatley reddens (yes, even more), but somehow, she didn't have enough, "And how do you do that, then? B – being... um... _that_ enough. How does one get to that?"

Takane felt as if her soul was trying to escape through her mouth by this point, but she tries to keep it together, "Y – you know! With like! Foreplay!"

"What's foreplay?"

_SHE CAN'T BE ACTUALLY ASKING ME THIS._

God bless her so far, because Takane does not break down nor give up, and not only that, but she also manages a coherent answer, "It's the stuff you do to– _ugh, you know,_ get in the mood..."

"Ah!" Ayano nods with determination, like she's taking mental notes, and opens her mouth for the next question. Horrifyingly enough, that inquiry is slightly more direct, "Have you and Haruka-san done that in your first time?"

_Just what kind of oddly specific question is that!?_

She was so tired. She couldn't believe she was giving her best friend some sort of sex education talk. God, please, don't let her ask about contraceptives.

So, already feeling like her head was steaming, Takane nods. Ayano goes "ooooh!" like foreplay was such a bold thing to do. ...Was it? She really didn't know.

"And did you like it?"

God, okay. She seemed to be really concerned about how enjoyable sex actually is, huh? "Did you like it?" "Does it hurt?" "Is it good?" Takane can't help but wonder why those were the exact concerns Ayano had.

"A – Ayano-chan, just so you know though... the stuff I know, I know from um, not only experience or the internet but from, like, talking to Haruka."

"...Then I should ask Haruka-san?"

"NO!" Takane quickly yells, making Ayano tilt her head in confusion. "That's not what I meant! I– ugh..."

Alright then.

Guess it's time to overshare. If Ayano's going to refuse to listen without examples, _then so be it, dammit._

She takes in a deep breath, and Ayano watched with inane focus, like she was about to give a college lecture on something.

"Okay, Ayano-chan, the thing is– I do like, uh... _foreplay,_" she couldn't believe she was saying this sort of thing out loud. "B – but... that's because Haruka kept asking me if I was feeling okay, and if I liked it this way or that way, things like that, you know?"

She probably sounds this calm because by this point she must be already dead inside, is what she thinks. Ayano listens carefully, like she wanted her to go on and didn't quite undertand Takane's point yet. _Is she serious?_

"Okay, so," Takane starts this time with another example, looking away. "When we were still really new to it, you know what I did?"

"What?"

"I googled how to give a blowjob."

"AH–"

"And I got so embarrassed reading through the guides that I threw my phone against the floor and the screen cracked real bad. It was so expensive to fix. Not worth it at all."

Ayano's eyes widen, and Takane nods, as if to give her the okay. She could laugh.

And she does.

She hopes Ayano knows how much she's doing for her– giving up her dignity to talk about an embarrassing story she doesn't want to remember, only so she can feel more confident whenever it's her turn to do stuff like this. Which is why, Takane goes on,

"What I'm trying to say is– that I could've saved myself the trouble by just talking to Haruka since the beginning, like I ended up doing. That's what I'm telling you to do."

She spoke slowly, like she was explaining something complicated to a child.

Ayano's laughter had calmed down by now, though there's a few snickers still coming out of her mouth. After Takane's words, however, Ayano's confused expression is back on her face, "Hm? Then I _should_ ask Haruka-san after all?"

"...AYANO-CHAN, I SWEAR TO GOD," Takane, this time, can't contain a scream. "No! No! I'm telling you to _talk to your partner!_ Whenever you're in that sort of situation, speak to Shintaro so he knows what you're comfortable with and what you want! And the other way around, too! That's the best you can do! Communicate with him! There's absolutely no need to ask Haruka anything, _I was just giving you examples, JESUS._"

"...Ah," Ayano seems to sink down, making Takane panic for a second. Oh, god, she sounded like a total bitch, didn't she? She didn't meant to be rude at all. It's not like she minds answering her questions, it's just that she doesn't want Ayano to think she hasn't made mistakes or anything, so she doesn't feel bad whenever she messes up with stuff (or just, to not repeat it!). "Well, Shintaro-kun and I already didn't communicate at all when we did it, so I guess that's already a mistake..."

Takane feels as if something inside her head had just cracked. Perhaps it was her skull.

"...Huh?"

There's a pause. There's something new on Ayano's expression, something Takane can, sadly, pinpoint exactly.

It was embarrassment. Yet, different from the embarrassment she has displayed until now. This was a direct, talking about her crush embarrassment. Which could only mean–

"Ayano-chan," Takane breathes out. "...Are you telling me you had sex with Shintaro? Because if that's so, I might actually keel over and die."

"T – then..." Ayano whispers, "Then I guess I won't tell you anything. I – I like you alive."

Takane holds on her head, "Oh. Oh, god._ Oh, god._"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when it happened," Ayano, for some reason, felt like apologizing again. If Takane wasn't busy putting so much effort into not dying, she would've told her to quit it with the apologies. "B – but hey! Takane-san didn't tell me about her and Haruka-san, either, so–"

"I can't believe you fucked him. I can't believe this. I don't want to believe this," Takane cuts her off, eyes wide and empty. "I can't believe he managed it. I can't believe– WAIT. _WAIT..._ WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!?"

Ayano, shocked with the question, asks, "Wh – what do you mean!?"

"You said it hurt!" Takane, genuinely upset, looked at her dear friend almost feeling sorry for her. She didn't deserve this. Oh, god, just what kind of horrible first time did Shintaro offer? Takane doesn't even want to imagine it. She felt so bad for Ayano. "Did he, like just– STICK IT IN?"

"Stick it in!?"

"STICK IT IN!" Takane nods furiously. "Did he just do that!? Then done and bye!?"

"Well! Is there anything else to it?" Ayano nervously asks, and Takane officially dies against the cushions. Well, tragically she was still alive. She had to be; otherwise, who else is going to kill Shintaro? "Ta – Takane-san I understand this may come as a shock to you, seeing how we're your juniors and all–"

"No. No," Takane interrupts her, holding up a finger in the air. "You are an adult. I see you as such. I'm only one fucking year older, that doesn't make me smarter or more mature, or whatever. That's not it. I just need to know if _Shintaro pressured you to it."_

Unraveled, Ayano stares back at her in surprise. Takane maintains a firm face, though the concern was still evident in her features. It gets worse when the other girl gloomily looks down.

"Oh my god, he did, didn't he?" Takane says, more softly this time, as if to comfort her. She puts a hand on Ayano's shoulder, "Don't worry, Ayano-chan. I'm gonna kill the motherfucker."

However, before she could think of what to say next, Takane sees Ayano shaking her head. She looks at her, her face shining in red, "No, Takane-san, _I started it."_

This conversation seemed to be just several slaps in the face, and when you think it's over, there comes another slap. Takane sits back, and blinks at her.

She opens her mouth to simply question: what. What does she mean she started it? Ever the angelical Ayano-chan? With _Shintaro? _Doing_ THAT?_

But the thing is, Takane doesn't actually ask anything. Because that would be annoying. Having someone say, "you!? No waaay!" felt like it was, possibly, the worst way to answer.

She guesses that in the end– it_ was_ a bit weird to her that Ayano would do stuff like this, despite of the words she herself had spoken about how Ayano's an adult. How hypocritical, huh.

Ayano wanted to talk to her because she's a friend she trusts. And Takane wasn't acting as such. Instead of whining about how disgusting Shintaro is and how Ayano can do so much better, she should be supportive. Ayano likes Shintaro the way he is. And incredibly so– Shintaro is trying his best.

And he apparently didn't force it on her, either. And Ayano_ did_ also ask if "there's anything more to it", so it's evident she's pretty (very) uninformed... again, instead of being shocked about Ayano's apparent control in the situation, or angry about Shintaro's disgustingly simple sex drive, why not let her talk about it, and help her, like she was supposed to in the first place?

"...Ta – Takane-san?"

Ayano snaps her back to reality again, looking at her with that ashamed face. God, no. Takane didn't want her to feel that way. She didn't want her to be ashamed.

So, sucking up all her embarrassment, Takane questions, "Were you careful?"

"Huh?" Ayano seems slightly confused for a second, before realizing she was talking about protection. She nervously nods, "Yes!"

"Okay, that's good. Did Shintaro oppose to that?"

"No! Of course not!"

"That's... good too," Takane nods, and offers a weak smile to reassure Ayano. And she can't believe it fucking works– as soon as she smiles, Ayano sends back the most relieved grin she could have seen. Yeah, no shit. She was making her wildly uncomfortable with the way she acted, isn't it? She sighs, "Sorry about how I– uh, reacted. I guess you were right and I was kind of shocked. Just... next time you do it, make sure you guys actually, like, _talk."_

"Th – that's okay!" Ayano gleefully says, and she means it. Takane knows she doesn't need to repeat herself, because the honesty in Ayano's tone was so present it didn't leave room for doubts. "I'll definitely take care of that!"

They smile at each other, and somehow, the light atmosphere there should have been since the beginning was settling in. That was good.

"Ah~ But seriously, I'm especially shocked about Ayano-chan taking the lead and all. How would've thought?" Takane allows herself to tease her a little, to which Ayano quickly rolls her eyes at with a smile. "Though, with a guy like Shintaro, I guess it can't be helped. He can be so dense."

"Oh, he really is," Ayano sighs, before coming back to a more bashful demeanor. She clears her throat, and asks, "...Are you, um–? Is Haruka-san like that, too?"

"Huh?"

"As in– do you take the lead too, Takane-san?"

Absolutely thrown off with the question, Takane felt her face burning again.

She makes a closed-mouthed groan, looking to the side. Now that's a weird concept... taking the lead, as much as she tries, is impossible for her. Why are they even talking about this now? Why is she even answering?

"I... I don't. Haruka does it."

Aside from being visibly surprised, Ayano doesn't say anything. ...Until she starts giggling. It makes Takane insecure enough to be loud,

"Wh – what's so funny!?"

"No, nothing!" Ayano cheerfully stuttered back. "It's just~ Takane-san is a really shy girl, after all, isn't she?"

"Shut up!"

As Ayano exploded into giggles, Takane may have or may have not snickered a little herself. Well, maybe she answered because she wanted to. There was something strangely nice about... oversharing? Is that the word she should use?

She was going to speak again, but the sound of the front door opening is far more interesting than whatever she was gonna say.

Ayano bolts up from the couch, excitedly skipping to go greet the boys, as if she hadn't been blushing madly two minutes ago. Takane, maybe not as recovered from the talk, follows her by.

"Hmph! What took you guys so long?" Ayano immediately questions, feigning offense. Shintaro opens his mouth to answer, but Haruka's quicker,

"Shintaro-kun was obsessed with getting you that peach Coca Cola he knows you like so he dragged me across five different stores until we found it."

"WH– SENPAI, TRAITOR, SHUT UP!"

"Ehh, traitor, why? Ayano-chan needs to know you're a romantic."

"A romantic gestured based on peach Coca cola,_ really,_" Takane joins in, as Haruka nodded enthusiastically. He babbled a bit more about "ah~ young love~" as if he wasn't barely older than Ayano and Shintaro.

However, on her part, Ayano quietly rummaged through the plastic bag, cheerfully taking out the pink bottle bought for her. From where she's standing, Takane can't see her expression, so she can only imagine the precious smile she must have shot at Shintaro, "Thank you, Shintaro-kun. I'm really happy~"

Almost shaking for a second, Shintaro goofily smiles back at her in a dopey moment of validation. Ayano's smile makes him happy enough to forget Haruka and Takane are still here, and he allows himself a blush as he rubs the back of his neck bashfully, "No problem."

Takane huffed, satisfied. Huh. Maybe she doesn't give him enough credit; he could be really sweet if he wanted to, isn't it?

Hm, well, he may live. For now.

As Ayano and Shintaro continued to awkwardly blush at each other, Haruka calls her over to help him with dinner. Takane happily follows by, and makes sure to kiss him hello when she does.

And also... perhaps ask him if he has ever talked about certain things with other people.


End file.
